Inexorable
by GailTheFish
Summary: Post-administration, shortly before the Bartlet Library event seen in 7x01. CJ x Toby


"I can't believe you're back in New York." She chuckled as he walked to where she stood, hugging her tightly.

"Home." He shrugged with quirked lips, preceding their entrance into the bar.

Several drinks later, she wanted to go back to her hotel.

"I'm old, Toby. I can't drink like I used to," she had pouted.

"Lightweight." He chuckled in response, drinking the last dregs of his scotch.

He walked her to the hotel, gazing across her refined features in the dim of the streetlamp as they remained stood outside.

"I miss you." CJ told him, her voice calm and small.

Toby closed the space between them with a deep kiss, arms enclosing around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She melted into his touch before pulling away with a look of intense emotion.

"I shouldn't have done that…" he muttered.

"No, I'm glad you did." She told him, eliciting a surprised glance that was interrupted with another soft utterance of "I miss you."

Cupping his cheek, she leaned in to kiss him once more.

"CJ…" he began in protest, only once he had succumbed, and she put a silencing finger to his lips.

She looked deeply into his eyes, serenely. "Don't."

He didn't dare question her as their lips met again, a sweet ineffable moment.

* * *

"Are things okay with Danny?" he wondered. She had dragged him back to his apartment, not wanting to be alone.

"He's not you." She said with a melancholy smile.

Toby sighed, ephemerally unable to meet her eyes.

"I know you don't like the marriage."

"The concern seems to be that you don't either, you're his wife," he replied apathetically.

"I don't know why I married him sometimes."

"You know telling me a thing like this isn't a wise idea."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I'm going to kiss you a hell of a lot more."

CJ held an iridescent look in her eyes. "Okay."

They kissed once more, languid yet passionate.

"I want you," he breathed and moved his mouth to her neck, lips received with gasps and her arching into his touch.

"Toby, please." It was almost begging, her voice low and raspy.

Their kissing resumed as he walked her to the bedroom, bodies still coalescing.

* * *

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

Hot wet kisses scattered across her chest and stomach, he took in the glow of her flushed body.

"Don't stop that," she moaned out as his lips reached her folds, his tongue flicked out teasingly.

Sending her eventually spiralling over the edge, he caressed her softly to soothe her from her zenith.

"I love you." She murmured once he climbed back to face her, arms wrapped around her waist as he entered her.

"Come on…" he grumbled, unsure whether she was hazy from the passion.

"No, I do." The kiss she planted on his lips affirmed her confession.

"I love you too." He replied sincerely, their bodies moving in tandem and groans filling the room.

They idyllically made love: Toby reconnecting with every curve of her slender body, the way his beard softly scratched against her skin, the taste of her arousal and his hot breath in CJ's ear when he groaned.

* * *

"You need to go back to Danny," he told her sorrowfully once they were curled beneath the sheets, ensorcellment now exhaustion.

"I ought to, but I don't want to go back." She mistily announced.

"I'm always going to be waiting for you, irrespective."

"No pressure." She half chuckled. "Do you understand?"

Toby knew she couldn't leave Danny, not yet anyway when her child was mere months old.

"I do." He confirmed with a delicate kiss.

"Shame I'm not here longer." CJ whispered into his neck.

"You're telling me."

"Can this be the night we get sloshed and forget I have a husband in California?"

"I think that's already been forgotten."

"Don't patronise me," she warned teasingly.

"I would never do such a thing." He contended with a smile, fingers playing with her now longer curls.

"You're definitely no Danny Concannon." A soft tone masked the anxiety Danny's name brought to the room.

Toby simply kissed her contently, "I think that's possibly the kindest thing you've ever said to me."


End file.
